Apollo and Daphne
by Erberus-Chan
Summary: On the anniversary of Daphne becoming a tree, will Apollo meet her again? One-Shot


Apollo POV

It was early in the night, me and artemis had just changed duties. I stepped in a little bar in Stanford wanting to distract my self and college towns help. I know, I know. _Gosh Apollo! Why are you such a womanizer? _ Because no woman can replace_her_. I sat at a stool and got my self a beer. I taking a half-hearted gulp I thought about the date. _Its the anniversary of the date when Daphne became a tree. _I thought sullenly. A girl in her mid twenties steps in. She's wearing a grey Stanford University hoodie and jeans. A red shirt peeked out underneath the hoodie, the color matching her converse high tops She's holding two books under her arm, one from med school, the other greek mythology. Suddenly I realize I'm holding my breath. _That girl looks just like Daphne. _ I thought. I shook my head. I must be going mad. I rubbed my eyes and looked again to the booth she'd settled down in. Di Immortales. The girl looks like Daphne's clone! The same olive green eyes, the soft wavy brown hair, the delicate tan and the rosy cheeks. I find my self walking over to her and peeking over the greek mythology anthology she opened. She was reading the first page of 'Apollo and Daphne' _Oh the sweet irony. _I sat down across from her shifting shape from a high schooler to some guy she might see in college. I clear my throat and she looks up, smiling crookedly. _She looks so much like Daphne when she does that. _"Hey gorgeous." I say smiling. "What's your name?" Her eyes loose focus and she shakes her head a little as if she is trying to clear her thoughts. "Daphne. Daphne Flynn" she intones. By now my eyes have gotten ten times huger than a dinner plate. _Are the fates screwing with me? Probably. _ "A beautiful name." I add before she can see anything is amiss. "I think so. My parents got it from a greek myth. This one by the way." she comments showing me the book. I look at it a bit sadly. "Its a great story." I state my voice a little choked from misery. "Yeah, but in the story I think Daphne acts like a major spoilt brat." I look up at her like she's just slapped me. "Why do you think so?" I ask, honestly curious. "Well, for starters it was Apollo's first time after a girl, he wasn't exactly experienced in talking to us. Secondly, she should have handled it differently. She ought to have stood her ground, not asked daddy to help her, like she was completely helpless." By the end of the answer she's looking at me funny. I had the goofiest smile on my face, I mean come on. A girl that is called Daphne, looks exactly like Daphne, has the same facial expressions and is talking about Daphne like that, it was just to much. She looks at her watch and frowns. "I have to go. Can we see each other again some time?" she asks eagerly. I nodded and said "meet me here at eight tomorrow." my voice taking a hopeful tone. Daphne stood up and turned to leave, just before stepping out the door she turns and asks "Whats your name?" I flash her a brilliant smile. "Apollo." She smiles hugely and leaves, a spring in her step. I nod to my self once, settle my tab and exit the bar, thinking to my self, _could it be?_

**10 months later**

Nurse POV.

A crazy hot man has been pacing the maternity ward. His hair is golden and he has this warm glow around him like a sunlit afternoon. He stops and asks me about the patient, his voice deep and smooth like honey "Was the baby born yet?" I smiled gently and shook my head. He sighed exasperated and ran a hand through his hair. Then, a baby's cries came from the hospital room. His whole face lit up, leaving me kinda dizzy. I went in with him behind me. The woman, Daphne, held the bundle of blankets. He went in and took the bundle giving the baby girl a kiss on the fore head holding her tight. He kissed the woman full on the lips, gave her a golden charm bracelet and left giving her a wistful look, full of longing. She kept watching, a warm smile on her face as she held the bundle and the bracelet as the man left. I asked the woman the name for the birth certificate. She looked up to me and replied "Aisling Delphi Flynn" I shrugged at the odd middle name and wrote it down


End file.
